borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Impossibly Strong Level 33 Shotgun
When I began my second P.T. I found an awesome green rarity level 33 (or maybe 32) shotgun that has 200x12 Damage, I think 88.5 Accuracy, a decent Fire Rate (I think 1.0 or 1.4) and a decent reload speed too. Could this be a glitch? I haven't found guns like this even by the time I was level 50. Please tell me if so. I will dupe if people want this. Honestly, I assumed this would be another uninformed question where everyone just goes: 'yes, this is perfectly normal'; but honestly that does seem a bit overpowered to me :s I'm going to have to take the plunge and say it's modded. The only weapons that can have a X12 projectile count are Combat Shotguns, and they don't come with that much accuracy. The only way I think it could possible be legitimate is if it was an Atlas Hydra, which I don't think is able to spawn at that low a level. 13:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) nah chances are it isn't modded and he's just lucky. During my second playthrough I also found a ridiculously powerful shotgun, which was doing 238*12, so I think it just happens every now and then. I know I didn't mod the gun, and I wasn't playing online, so the game just kinda loved us for a second, it would seem. Although, mine was blue rarity. Moloko Symboro 13:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Erm, no. The chances are that the game's rules haven't suddenly decided to give this one a miss. See Projectile Counts. 14:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Power and ROF seem legit. It isn't strange to find a super powerful shotty every so often. However, the only time I've seen acc breech 80 on a shotgun, it was either an S+S Crux or a Hyperion Death, and it was stil nowhere near 88.0 GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I've seen accurate combat shotguns, but not a Matador. That's almost impossible. or IMPOSSIBRUUUUUUUUUUUU 17:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The OP's shotgun *IS* a MOD! Only the Hydra and Matador can have x12 projectiles. The Hydra is a Legendary and thus has Orange rarity, not Green. And, by definition, the Matador cannot have accuracy above 40. Also - a Green rarity with that level of damage is suspect as a Matador usually requires a higher rarity and/or Quality and Level to reach those damage levels. -- MeMadeIt 19:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) If you found it while playing your game by yourself it is not moded. It is just a great find :) : Nonsense. It can't violate the rules of the game. Just because someone 'claims' they found it playing by themselves doesn't make a mod'ed weapon 'legit'. -- MeMadeIt 20:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : It sounds legit 2 me. i found a level 36 shotgun pwr 216x16 with about 60 accuracy on my first playthroughHeyooo 20:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : no gun in the game has x16 projectiles, no question about it. im hoping he mistyped the accuracy. my soldier found a 200x9 green rarity shottie in the early 30s with about 50ish accuracy. conceited called it, the power and ROF sound alright but the accuracy is NOT possible with x12 projectiles, or any shottie for that matter. 80 is max on accuracy for a combat shottie and only on a jakobs ZZ hunters shotgun. They call me Hellz Lips 20:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : sorry i meant 30 accuracy nd it did hav 16x projectiles. i dont know if it was some freak glitch but i sold it after a while cuz i dont use shotguns tht much Heyooo 20:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Stop trying to pass off BS weapons as legit! We fooking know better! -- MeMadeIt 23:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Pics or it didn't happen. Chances are, you're going to show us an itemcard of a modded weapon and we will proceed to drag you into a dark alley and beat you with sticks. If you even intend to show us, anyway. If you lost it or some shit, then too bad. It's modded and there's nothing you can say that will change our minds. (Also, Steve is overrated.) 04:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't see why it's so unbelievable. I found a magnum in one playthrough that shot twelve projectiles in one shot. I finally got rid of it because it was so broken; did about 150 per projectile with reasonable accuracy. Think it had +crit damage too. When you randomize drops like this, some weird shit is bound to happen. John Larson 19:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) @John Larson: By magnum, do you mean revolver, or matador shotgun? Because if it's the former then it was either definitely a modded weapon, or you are simply mistaken. If you mean a matador shotgun, then yes, a x12 projectile count is prudent. However, only one shotgun in the game provides an augmented crit bonus and that is teh legendary Jakobs Striker. No one is disagreeing that a x12 projectile count is totally possible and legit, just that no shotgun with that is goign to have an accuracy higher than 30-ish. And that kid Heyoo either had a modded shotgun or is also mistaken, because 12 is the highest possible legit projectile count. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) @ConceitedJarrad I mean revolver. It wasn't a modded weapon, as I play on 360. You can believe me or you can say I'm full of shit; doesn't really matter to me. I can't honestly believe it was a gun intended to behave that way, but it's not as if the loot generator hasn't had glitches before. If I ever run across a similar weapon again, I'll try to get a picture, but with well over a million weapons in the vanilla game I'm sure there's quite a few oddities out there.John Larson 19:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok so I picked up another, which is in the pics below. I grabbed this one because I have the Atlas loyalty class mod for my soldier. Sorry I didn't keep the other; this update happened while I was at work. But, here ya go, white rarity, 259*11: Moloko Symboro 09:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Level 44, mag5. Nice find. Still waiting for Heyooo's itemcards. 10:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC)